Tournaments
This page features a list of upcoming tournament and leagues, as well as results from those that have been held already. This is a community maintained list and may not be complete. Feel free to add something to the list if it isn't there already. Complete rankings are at the yomi tournament leaderboard Online tournaments '2015' * Next NYC Yomi League Meet - January 14 , International Yomi League (IYL): Road to the Yomi Bowl 2 * Saturday, Jan 10th @ 5pm EST - Triple Threat Tournament '2014' * None that we know of. '2013' * First Yomi Tournament of the Year '2012' * FantasyStrike.com Launch Tournament * Yomi Limited character Tournament * deluks917′s Yomi Tournament for Literacy and Science: Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 * deluks917′s Yomi Tournament Series for Liberty: Round 1, Round 2, Round 3, Round 4, Finals '2011' * TotalCon #25 - Feb 24 to Feb 27 2011 (Canada) - TotalCon #25 featured a Yomi event. The TotalCon event listing listed the event as a "Yomi tournament" and the host as "Dice Tower".http://forums.sirlin.net/showthread.php?t=4701 See this Sirlin.net forum thread for more information. * CrystalChaos’ Weekly Yomi Tournaments * Aphotix Cups 1-6 and Aphotix Cup Finals * Mornament * Yomi Fright Master Tournament * Yomi Gobble Master Tournament * Yomi Christmas Tournament * Yomi Inferno Divider Cup tournament series (online) - Yomi Inferno Divider Cup tournament series - Sirlin.net discussion thread * Yomi Spring tournament (online) by Waterd - Yomi Spring preliminary tournament :* check the Sirlin.net Yomi forum (Waterd's Sirlin.net forum name is Waterd103) or the list of threads made by Waterd103 to see the announcements the tournaments in the Yomi Spring tournament series. * Waterd's Weekly tournaments (online) - In February 2011, Waterd, an experienced Yomi player, began to hold a series of one-day tournaments each week. http://forums.sirlin.net/showthread.php?t=4655 Participants played their games online using the online web version of Yomi. The tournaments were very popular; a total of six weekly tournaments took place. In March 2011 Waterd announced that his 6th weekly tournament would be the last in that format, though he said he'd begin a new tournament with some changes.http://forums.sirlin.net/showthread.php?p=137047#post137047 The new tournament was announced and named the Yomi Spring Tournament. :* Waterd’s Weekly Tournament 1 - February 5, 2011 - tournament results :* Waterd's Weekly Tournament 2 :* Waterd's Weekly Tournament 3 :* Waterd's Weekly Tournament 3.1 * BoardGameGeek Yomi tournament I In-person tournaments '2015' * May 2015 - Yomi Yomi Los Angeles Tournament, Pasadena, California, USA — tournament report (with photos!) by LK404 '2014' * '2013' * September 21, 2013, Japan, Zen-fami-kyoukai (All for NES association, "a circle of the board game") The 5th YOMI tournament was held. 13 people participated. http://www.fantasystrike.com/forums/index.php?threads/fantasy-strike-in-japan.8481/#post-259581 '2012' * '2011' * TotalCon #25 - Feb 24 to Feb 27 2011 (Canada) TotalCon #25 featured a Yomi event. The TotalCon event listing listed the event as a "Yomi tournament" and the host as "Dice Tower".http://forums.sirlin.net/showthread.php?t=4701 See this Sirlin.net forum thread for more information. Tournament reports 2015 * May 2015 - Yomi Yomi Los Angeles Tournament, Pasadena, California, USA — tournament report (with photos!) by LK404 2014 * 2013 * 2012 * 2011 See also * Resources to help you run your own tournaments * Glossary of tournament terms References ----